Gwynaeth
by Gwennert
Summary: Niet alleen in de normale scholen zijn er stagiaires. Op dit moment lopen er twee rond op Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy, broer van de geduchte Draco, als stagiair Potions en Gwynaeth Cadwallader, dochter van de beroemde Welshe Seeker, als stagiaire Transfiguration. M-rated totdat het andere bewezen is. Misschien komt er nog een engelse versie. (characters van o.a. mij)
1. Chapter 1

_Dit is niet mijn eerste fanfic, maar wel mijn eerste Nederlandse. De twee hoofdpersonen, Gwynaeth en Scorp zijn gebaseerd op de ideeën van een hele lieve vriendin en moi-meme. Er kan wel wat verwarring ontstaan over Scorpius, omdat hij_ [SPOILER] _de zoon van Draco was in boek 7 van de hooggeëerde J.K. Rowling. Er zullen waarschijnlijk nog meer personages voorkomen die zelfbedacht zijn, en er zullen bestaande personen voorkomen._

 _Ik zie wel hoe het gaat, ik hoop dat jullie het in ieder geval willen lezen, en laat een berichtje achter om me te vertellen hoe je het vindt/vond!_

 _xoxo_

1.

Veel te laat. Ik had al aanwezig moeten zijn 12 uur geleden! En dat alleen omdat mijn broer een grap uit wilde halen met zijn draak. Officieel was het illegaal om draken te houden, maar in Wales zijn er altijd al meer wilde draken geweest dan in de rest van Engeland. De enigste manier om veilig te blijven van deze wezens, was om ze enigszins te temmen. En mijn broer was één van de belangrijkste drakentemmers in onze regio. Illegaal moet ik wel toevoegen. Onze vader mocht er ook niets van weten. Hij mocht dan wel Eurig Cadwallader zijn, de beroemde Seeker van het Welshe Quidditch Team, maar hij stond niet boven de wet. Wanneer ze erachter kwamen dat mijn broer draken ving en ze stiekem temde in het bos achter ons, zou niet alleen mijn broer er slecht vanaf komen. Jaren geleden had ik mijn broer geholpen met zijn draken. Het beste vond ik om te vliegen. Als kinderen van een Seeker had je het vliegen in je bloed. Samen bonden mijn broer en ik ze dan in de teugels en klommen we er samen op. Het laatste jaar dat ik in Hogwarts zat, was er een groot ongeluk. Mijn broer Colin en ik zaten samen op een draak toen we met de Kerst naar huis kwamen. We kwamen in een storm. De draak was niet goed genoeg getraind door Colin dat hij goed naar mijn aanwijzingen luisterde, en hij schrok weg. Ik gleed van de draak af en nam Colin met me mee. We waren ver van huis en ookal waren we heelhuids terug op aarde gekomen door Colin, moesten we uren lopen totdat we weer thuis waren. Ik mocht nog niet verschijnselen, in tegenstelling tot Colin en uiteindelijk waren we pas diep in de nacht thuis. Onze ouders wisten toentertijd dat we wel draken bereden, maar toen we niet op tijd thuiskwamen en het noodweer ons huis had bereikt, hadden ze het ministerie gewaarschuwd. Mijn vader ha het zo voor elkaar gekregen dat hij slechts een boete hoefde te betalen en dat mijn broer en ik niet een straf zouden krijgen.

We hebben plechtig moeten beloven dat we nooit meer ons met draken zouden bemoeien.

We hadden ons geprobeerd eraan te houden. Ik reed het nog zo af en toe, maar voor mijn studie was ik bijna alleen nog maar in London, en nauwelijks meer thuis. Uiteindelijk was alleen Colin nog actief met draken. En hij vond het wel grappig om mijn eerste stagedag meteen te verpesten door een stomme grap van hem.

Ik rende de gangen door naar de grote hal. Juist toen ik bij de ingang kwam botste ik tegen een lange, blonde jongen op. Ik riep een verontschuldiging over mijn schouder en liep snel naar de hoofdtafel. Er waren nauwelijks leerlingen meer in de zaal, maar hoofdmeester Dumbledore en professor McGonagall, mijn stagebegeleider, en professor Snape zaten nog aan de tafel. Nadat Dumbledore me uitbundig had begroet en welkom geheten, en Snape me een stevige hand gaf, trokken McGonagall en ik ons terug tot haar vertrekken om de les van de volgende dag te bespreken.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

De eerste dag van mijn stage periode had een betere start. Natuurlijk was het al de tweede lesdag en had professor McGonagall al het een en ander gezegd over hoe op tijd komen een deugd was. Na een ingestudeerd verhaal, had ze me laten beloven de komende weken extra op te letten om op tijd te komen.

Daarom was ik ook extra vroeg op het ontbijt volgende ochtend als eerste in de zaal. Ik mocht nu in tegenstelling tot mijn schooljaren doorlopen naar de hoofdtafel. Ik was enigszins zenuwachtig op zoek naar de stoel waarop ik moest zitten. Je zou toch maar niet zomaar overal mogen zitten?

Mijn vraag werd voor me beantwoord door een zachte, maar vriendelijke mannenstem. "Stagiaires moeten aan het uiteinde zitten van de tafel."

Met een ruk draaide ik me om. Tegenover me stond een lange, knappe blonde jongen. Met twinkelende ogen en een uitgestoken hand begroette hij me. "Scorpius. Stagiair potions."

Ik greep zijn hand beet. "Gwynaeth Cadwallader. Stagiaire Transfiguration."

Hij lachte. "Ah bij onze o zo geliefde professir McGonagall. Weet je zeker dat je dat wel aankan?"

Ik grijnsde. "En jij dan? Bij Snape? Iedereen was altijd als de dood voor zijn lessen!"

"Ahum," klonk er achter ons. Snape keek ons aan met een vlak gezichr, maar voor de mensen die hem beter kenden, was er duidelijk irritatie en afkeuring te zien. "Aaah, miss Cadwallader. Ik zie dat je mijn stagiair hebt ontmoet. Ala u nu zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om ons rustig aan ons ontbijt te laten, zullen er niet nog meer punten van Gryffoendor afgaan."

"Ach Severus," zei Minerva McGonagall, die ook was verschenen. "U weet toch dat Miss Cadwallader mijn stagiaire is, dus dat je geen punten kunt aftrekkwn van mijn Huis?"

Met een zuur glimlachje wendde ze zich naar mij. "Ik verwacht je over 15 minuten stipt in mijn klaslokaal." Met een gebaar van haar hand wees ze me naar het uiteinde van de tafel om duidelijk te maken dat ik haast moest maken als ik op tijd wilde zijn. Naast Scorpius plofte ik neer. Ookal keek hij me niet aan, ik zag de grijns wel op zijn lippen. Ik draaide me in mijn stoel naar hem, maar voordat ik wat kon zeggen zij hij met dezelfde blik: "Ik zou me maar haasten als ik jou was."

Met een zucht draaide ik me om en begon aan het ontbijt. Toen ik uitgegeten was - eerder toen de tijd verstreken was - stond ik op met een zucht.

Ik was bijna de deur uit toen ik mijn naam hoorde.

"Zie je bij lunch!" Met een knipoog draaide Scorpius zich weer naar zijn bord.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Het duurde even voordat professor McGonagall in het lokaal was. Zoals geïnstrueerd was ik binnen het kwartier in het lokaal. De muur achter haar bureau stond vol met boeken, opgezette dieren en andere vreemde snuisterijen. Allemaal spullen die met Transfiguration te maken hadden. Het was een indrukwekkende verzameling. Op het bureau lag er een boek open: _Animagi, de mensen onder de dieren_. Op de pagina die openlag stond er een plaatje van de eerste heks die Morgan le Fay, een van de eerste heksen die de transfiguratie van animagi onder de knie had gekregen. Naast Morgan le Fay was er natuurlijk Falco Aesalon en Cliodna, allebei zeer machtige tovenaars. Alles wat deze drie hadden ontdekt had geleid tot een rage op animagi in de daarop volgende eeuw onder tovenaars. Daarna werd het worden van een animagus onpopulair. Het worden van een animagus was een lange en zware procedure. Het duurde soms jaren voordat je het onder de knie zou hebben. Slechts een zeer ervaren heks of tovenaar kon zonder al te veel problemen transfigureren in hun dierenvorm.  
"Dus je wilt het nog steeds doorzetten, begrijp ik." McGonagall was het lokaal binnengekomen. "Je wilt hun werk voortzetten?"  
Ik trok mijn handen van het boek af. "Ja professor."  
Ze ging voor me staan en keek met haar priemende ogen over haar bril heen, mijn gezicht scannend. "Als je er eenmaal aan begint is er geen weg meer terug. Het is een zware periode, dus weet het helemaal zeker."  
Ik knikte.  
Ze knikte ook. "Goed dan." McGonagall rolde haar mouwen van haar gewaad op en gebaarde me haar handelingen te volgen. "Dit is geen simpele handeling. Het is niet zomaar een paar woorden latijn met een gebaar van je stok." Ze stopte en liep naar de deur om hem te sluiten. "Het is maar goed dat er deze ochtend geen lessen zijn. Goed. Allereerst. We zullen wel veel met elkaar opgesloten zitten in deze ruimte voordat je het echt onder de knie hebt. En daarmee bedoel ik niet alleen vandaag mee. Het is belangrijk dat je op je gemak bent. We gaan elkaar dus bij de voornamen noemen. _Very well._ Pak je stok maar. Dan we met de spreuk die je na deze eerste training, misschien 2 trainingen, je zonder je stok moet kunnen uitvoeren. Spreek mij na, Gwynaeth." En met een glimlachje sprak ze een reeks woorden uit: _quae simul adspexit liquefacta rursus in unda, non tulit ulterius, sed ut intabescere flavae igne levi cerae matutinaeque pruinae sole tepente solent, sic attenuatus amore liquitur et tecto paulatim carpitur igni; et neque iam color est mixto candore rubori,  
nec vigor et vires et quae modo visa placebant, nec corpus remanet._  
Met zorg sprak ik ze na. Een bruine gloed vormde zich over mijn toverstok en trok over mijn hele lichaam totdat ik gehuld was in een bruine aura.  
"Fascinerend," mompelde Minerva. "De aura geeft al een hint over het dier dat je als animagus zal aannemen."  
Verwonderd keek ik om me heen. "Bruin?"  
Ze lachte. "Niet alleen de kleur natuurlijk. Als heks zelf kun je de volledige aura niet zien. Ik herinner me nog van mijn metamorphose dat Albus de hele tijd zat te lachen, elke keer weer als we elkaar kruisten kreeg hij zo'n alwetende twinkeling in zijn ogen vol humor. Pas na mijn eerste geslaagde transformatie vertelde hij pas wat hij had gezien." Ze wreef over haar voorhoofd. "Natuurlijk had Albus goede redenen. Hij wist dat ik me minder zou hebben geconcentreerd als ik uiteindelijk al wist dat ik in een kat zou veranderen.  
"Enfin. Hoe langer je de betovering in stand houdt, des te vermoeider je wordt. Ik stel dus voor dat we nu over gaan in de theorie, maar dat je het wel zo lang mogelijk in stand probeert te laten."  
En met dat ging ze over tot een betoog over de geschiedenis van de Animagus, de meest belangrijke heksen en tovenaars die iets hadden betekend voor de transfiguratie, het verschil tussen gewone transfiguratie en de transfiguratie die de animagi doorgaan. Midden in haar vergelijking ging de bel voor de lunch.  
"Ah, nou je hebt het netjes volgehouden Gwynaeth!" Ze had opgeschreven hoe lang ik de betovering had vastgehouden tot op de seconde. "163 minuten en 42 seconden. Erg goed voor een beginneling."  
Ze pakte een viertal boeken en stak me die in mijn armen. "Ik zou graag zien dat je deze werken voor het weekend tot je hebt genomen. Dan kunnen we volgende week daar op verder bouwen. Donderdagmiddag kunnen we trainen na de les voor de eerstejaars Hufflepuffs en Slytherins."  
Samen liepen we naar de deur van het lokaal. Ze had niet gelogen over dat je totaal uitgeput zou raken door de training. "Oh, en voor ik het vergeet. Vanmiddag kijklessen bij de gryffoendors. Ik verwacht je in topconditie!" Daarmee sloot ze de deur achter me.  
Met voeten die wel van lood leken en armen die maar nauwelijks de boeken konden houden vond ik mijn weg naar de Grote Zaal.


End file.
